Bane, the Iron General
Titles: The Iron General, the Black Hand, the Overlord, the Conqueror Home: Chernoggar, the Iron Fortress Alignment: Lawful evil Portfolio: War, strategy, conquest Domains: War, knowledge Symbol: Five swords arranged in a pentagram Favored Weapon: Greatswords Teachings * Master the arts of combat and war. Learn to both fight and strategize. * Ensure unity and discipline. Disorder and rebellion deserve harsh punishment. * Fear is your ally. Conquer yours, and use your enemies’ against them. * Victory proves worth, and it is best achieved through strength. Allies * Maglubiyet * Erathis * Asmodeus * Tiamat Enemies * Gruumsh * Avandra * Melora Followers and Clergy Bane is almost universally worshipped amongst goblins. While many tribes primarily follow individual members of the goblinoid pantheon, all revere and respect Bane as their Overlord. Goblins tame and train beasts in Bane’s name. Bugbears murder and spread fear for him. Hobgoblins organize and conquer. Amongst more “civilized” peoples, Bane maintains an incredibly popular presence, unsurprisingly, among militaries. Many great generals and conquerors have offered prayers to the Iron General, and common soldiers often ask for his blessing to grant them strength and courage. Low-level clerics often arise amongst military companies and serve as chaplains. The Church of Bane, known as the Iron Path, is organized along strict hierarchical lines. The Iron Path lacks a global structure, but individual regions operate along rigid chains of command, and clerics generally adopt titles identical to military ranks. The Iron Path generally seeks to serve the local nation and kingdom. Followers of the Iron Path often offer their services to local militaries or mercenary companies, and they quickly become invaluable resources. Often, when neighboring states come into conflict, believers must face each other on the battlefield. This interfaith conflict is acceptable, as followers of the Iron Path believe that the violence only serves to strengthen and sharpen their church. While members of the Iron Path often fight on the battlefield, they are quick to put aside their differences and unite to combat orcish, primordial, or demonic influences. Traditions and Practices Members of the Iron Path must remain sharp and committed. Instead of morning prayers, Bane expects daily training. Believers are commanded to exercise, spar, and study strategy and tactics. Throughout their lives, the devout are commanded to abstain from alcohol and other mind-altering substances, as these erode discipline and dull fighting senses. During times of conquest, believers show gratitude to Bane by offering a tithe of their loot to the Iron Path. This gold goes to maintaining armories, supplying soldiers, and funding spells. Finally, followers are expected to pray before and after combat and dedicate their foes as blood sacrifices to the Iron General. The Iron Path forbids the sacrifice of slaves, as Bane desires fresh blood from worthy foes bested in combat, not the beating hearts of the helpless conquered. Clothing and Symbols The Iron General’s devout carry symbols made of, unsurprisingly, iron. Crafted of black iron or darkened with soot in a pinch, the Bladed Pentagram is worn on amulets with substantial chains. Many followers emblazon their shields, armor, and banners with the symbol During ceremonial occasions, priests of Bane often dress in robes of black fringed with blood-red, and high priests are adorned with fearsome, beautifully adorned armor designed to truly show the Conqueror’s glory. Banites that advance to actual positions in the clergy are commanded to always wear a warhelm in public, and its rumored that Helms actually have their helmets fused with their head. Places of Worship Bane’s worship primarily occurs through deeds of conquest and warfare, and the most sacred rites of the Iron Path are performed before battle in war camps and fortifications and after the conflict amongst the fields of dead. Out of combat, the Iron Path constructs their temples on historic battlefields, among permanent military fortifications, and within cities that tolerate their presence. These temples are built as fortresses, and generally feature barracks, armories, and training yards. Most feature simple, utilitarian architecture, as decorative aesthetics are considered a distraction from discipline. The one decorative flair of the Iron Path comes from their beautiful sculptures of the Iron General. As Bane was once a mortal warrior, the Iron Path depicts him as a warrior clad and armed according to local styles. Among the Khoridai, for example, Bane is often shown atop a horse, drawing back a massive bowstring, while the raiding tribes of Norwood depict him as a fearsome bearded warrior wielding a mighty battleaxe. While most of the armor, weapons, and gold taken from the conquered is repurposed for the Iron Path, a small percentage is melted down to craft these statues. Sacred Texts * The Steel Scripture - The Steel Scripture is the canon of the Iron Path. A practical tome for a practical faith, the book focuses on strategy and tactics, offering followers advice for training, organizing, and fighting. The Scripture is often expanded to reflect changing technologies, magic, and stratagems, and great generals are invited by the Iron Path to add their own wisdom to the text. Even those who dislike Bane and his followers often study the Scripture to gain insights.